So Far Away
by MyDearestGirl
Summary: Anne is a regular girl in the regular world. But lately, her dreams have been anything but usual. She soon discovers that her dreams are the key to everything she ever wanted. But her fate is tied to the ring, and the stakes are higher than she could have anticipated. LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1: I Dream In Color

So Far Away

Chapter 1: I Dream In Color

~This story is named after the song So Far Away- Mary Lambert. And this chapter is named after the song Monochromatic- Mary Lambert. Also, _italics_ mean the character is speaking in another language, most likely Sindarin. I do not own LOTR, nor am I an expert on Elvish or anything about Tolkien's world. Therefore, I won't be BSing my way through translating conversations. That would take away from the story, anyway. I simply love this world and want to explore it more. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!~

Lately, I've been having these dreams. It's more a feeling than anything else really. Sometimes I hear things, like people talking softly around me. Sometimes they are chanting. But the words are strange, and for a moment I think I can make out their meaning. They speak as if I am in the room with them, listening intently. Sometimes they talk about what happened during their days. They describe things I'm unfamiliar with, but they don't explain. And sometimes they tell me personal things. They say they miss me. They plead with me to wake up. And I try- I try so very hard to move my limbs and sit straight up in bed. But as soon as I regain control of my body, I open my eyes to see that I'm home. I'm in bed, staring at the familiarly popcorned ceiling above me.

I wake to reality every time. But I can't help feeling like these dreams should mean something to me.

I'm laying in bed now. I've been tossing and turning for about an hour. It's become a nighttime ritual. Lay down, get comfortable, wiggle a bit, feel fully awake, and turn over, until I exhaust myself into dream world.

The twin bed is small. Not that I'm large, but my childhood bed is lacking in… stretch space. I scowl.

Opening my eyes, I can see the drawings that line my bedroom walls. They cling to the floral wallpaper of my room. Each picture has it's own mood, and it's own memory. I've been drawing a lot lately. It's mostly because of the dreams.

My eye wanders to the most recent drawing. It's a waterfall, crashing down to a massive pool and trickling towards the rocks. It's from my dreams. But I've never actually seen it before. My dreams are strange in that they aren't visual. All I see is darkness. But I feel things- fingers brushing back my hair, a hand grasping my own. I can hear them move around me as I lay back, unable to make a response. They act like they know me, like I'm important to them. And I don't know why.

It would be different if I had only a single dream of this nature. But I've been keeping a dream journal of sorts. So far, I've tallied at least six dreams. And every morning I wake up, I draw something related to the dream. It's how I keep myself sane. I know what I'm experiencing is real. And I can't just forget about it.

I sigh, shifting slightly in bed. I close my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the dreams that come with the darkness. I have to succumb at some point.

I let myself sit still, and try to think of nothing. It's the best way I know to force myself into sleep.

And the next thing I know, I'm here. I'm not exactly sure where here is. But it feels different than my childhood bedroom. I may not have spent much time back home since going off to college, but this place doesn't feel as familiar to me as my room. The strangest part is, I feel safe. It's both a relief and an uncertainty.

I breathe in, then let the breath out slowly. My breathing is deep, like sleep. I'm completely relaxed. But I think I'm alone. I don't hear anyone around me now. Which is unexpected. Every time I've been here, dreaming, there has always been someone else with me. Usually they are different people, but I have never been alone before.

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifts, and I hear footfalls nearby. Someone enters the room from my left and paces around my bed. They shuffle with something at the other end of the room, it sounds like metal clinking against a surface. Maybe a table? I'm not sure. But I smell food. It smells familiar, but also unlike anything I have smelled back home. There are more spices… maybe less meat?

A high, sing-songy voice interrupts the silence, "_Sorry, Lady Annewyn. They told me I should speak before entering. And that you… can hear us in here. I don't really know if that is true, but if you can hear me… just know that I brought you some food._"

The girl shifted in her skirts, and I could feel her uneasiness. She was uncomfortable being near me alone. She spoke up again, and I tried to pry the clues from her one-sided conversation, "_I suppose you won't be wanting this food, though. You haven't been eating, not that I know of anyway. It's a wonder you're still alive and well. Perhaps Mithrandir had something to do with that? I'm not sure. And I'm sorry if I'm talking your ear off. It's just, well- I'm new here. And I'm not sure what to say to you… except maybe, there is trouble here. You should wake up soon. Maybe you should go with your family to the Valar? I'm not sure if they can take you as you are, but… most of us will go. It would be a shame if you had to stay here in Imladris._"

I could hear the girl's skirts rustle as she curtsied, at least I assumed she did. She continued to speak to me in the strange, yet beautiful language, "_I'll take my leave of you now. Someone will be back to check on you soon_."

The girl's soft footsteps faded away from me. I wasn't sure what to make of the things she had spoken about. Did she call me… Annewyn? And a Lady? I don't understand how that could be possible. But, Annewyn is crazily close to my name, Anne. Mother has always called me Annie, but this new name is… Could I have dreamt up something like that?

And where are these places she described? She sounded worried, almost like she thought I would be left behind in some way. Everyone is going to the Valar? What is that? And Imladris? She said I am in Imladris. But where is that exactly? I've never heard of it before.

And Mithrandir? Who is that? How would they be able to keep me alive if I'm not… eating? Well, I guess I can't eat if I'm not up and moving around.

The girl never mentioned her name. It was a similar interaction to others I had heard before in my dreams. People would come in, usually individually. And they would speak to me as if I should know… as if I would understand.

Wait, yes, she was. That girl spoke to me in a different language. I'm almost sure of it. They usually do that in my dreams. But this time I didn't notice. I'm growing more accustomed to the words. But how am I able to decipher what they mean?

A long moaning sounded across the hall. It sounded almost like a horn of some sort. And it came from far off, definitely not very close to my current location. What did the horn mean? It didn't sound dangerous. In fact, the sound sent shivers up and down my spine. It was a thrill. And I am not sure why my heart leapt at the sound.

I sat in silence, waiting for someone else to come visit me. Nothing happened for what seemed like a long time. But I really can't be sure. Time seems to slip by much more quickly in this dream realm.

But, eventually someone entered the room and approached me. The figure walked close to my bed, and I could feel him hover over my body- as if he were checking for breath. Then, he spoke up, "_I'm here, Annewyn. You do not need to worry."_

He turned on his heel and moved to the opposite side of the room. I could hear him rustling through the food the previous girl had brought into the room. The man coughed slightly and a short laugh escaped his lips, "_Goodness, Nimrodelle put a bit too much ginger in this soup._" He paused and set the soup back down on the table. I could hear the clink of the porcelain on the tabletop. "_I hope you enjoy her company. Nimrodelle is new here, and we would like to welcome her eagerly_. _Of course, her position is entirely up to you." _He waved me off and sighed deeply. I could hear him approaching me again, and he stopped her the head of my bed. _"I wish you would wake up, my sweet girl. Arwen could use her sister now. Times are so dark. I fear we will have to send you both to sail across the sea. If the worse comes, then the Valar will be your safe haven. I have faith in this… But I wish for nothing more than your happiness. I pray that I live to see your smiling face. I imagine it sometimes, full of life. I know not why this curse has befallen you. But it is my belief that you are special. What runs through your veins… it could be the salvation of many."_

I felt a hand brush across my forehead. _"Annewyn… my daughter. I know not what to do in these dark times. The council will soon decide. It will be out of my hands. But perhaps… just maybe, you have been waiting for such a time as this."_

The man leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to my brow. I tried to call out to him, to yell or scream, "I'm here! Please don't leave me! Help me to understand!" But all that came out was a whimper.

The man's breath hitched in his throat when I cried out quietly. His hands grabbed for mine, and he clutched them close. _"Annewyn? You can hear me, child? Oh darling daughter. I know you will come back to us."_

The man sat with me for a long time. I could feel the weight of his body sitting at the edge of my bed as it dipped toward him. He stroked my hand and sang to me. He sang in many different languages, of which I had never heard before in my life. It was strange, how I could decipher what this man was saying to me in one language, but others were too foreign even for my dream self. But the words and melodies were soothing. It was a comfort to have someone near me throughout the entirety of my dream.

I woke up the same way I had six times before- in my childhood bed. Nothing looked out of place. Nothing was unfamiliar. But I was still longing for answers.

Before breakfast, I drew some silverware and dishes. They were similar to what I suspected would have been brought to my dream room by the girl called Nimrodelle. I drew soup in a small bowl with steam rising up from the hot liquid. And I drew a pot of tea… simply because it seemed like it belonged there. But I honestly had no idea what this world looked like. All I had to go on were my other senses. And what I could feel, hear, and smell was not always vivid enough for something like a drawing.

But it still felt all too real.

I'm in the kitchen with my mom now. It's a Saturday, so she isn't working today. And since I've just begun Summer break, I can spend time with her now.

Mom is standing at the stove. She's nursing a pot of boiling oats while I sit at the counter with a glass of almond milk. It's pretty much become our family breakfast tradition.

"What do your classes look like next semester, Annie?"

I squint down at my glass of milk, "Not really sure. I haven't bothered to look at them. I'm still recovering from last semester."

Mom gives me a disapproving look, "You've been home for five days! That's more than enough recovery time."

I shrug, "I have two and a half months of vacation to worry about future classes. Give me a week."

Mom chuckles slightly, still stirring the boiling water and oatmeal, "I suppose you deserve it. Your classes were pretty rough. I was nervous for you. Every time you called on an exam day, I swear I got nervous diarrhea for you!"

I laugh out loud, "I believe you, Mom Cat."

Mom smiles, "Go get a bowl and we'll eat this."

"Alright." I push off from the counter and stand up from the stool I was sitting on. Weaving around my mom, I reach for a bowl in the cupboard. I feel the porcelain brush my fingertips as I grab for it. And, I think the bowl is in my hand. But then my hand feels almost… numb. My vision starts to spiral and I feel like I'm… fading. Never in my life have I experienced anything like this. And I can feel my body fall to the kitchen floor. But I don't feel the impact of my head hitting the tile.

I can't move. But I can see my mom. She's hovering over me, demanding that I respond to her. She's panicked. I see her reach for her phone. She must be dialing 911. But I can't reach out to her. I can't reassure her. And I'm not even sure if I am ok.

My eyelids feel heavy, and I can't stop them from drooping shut. Mom is screaming down at me. She's trying to answer the operator's questions through her sobs. I can't fix this for her. And I'm scared.

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline shoots through my limbs and I sit straight up. Gasping a large breath of air into hungry lungs, I look around in panic. My chest rises and falls in a labored fashion as I try to regain my bearings. But I don't see what I expected to see. I'm no longer in my family's kitchen. Mom is not here. And that's when I realize; I can only be in one place.

I'm back here, back in the dream world.

I look down at my legs, moving my hands over them and wiggling my toes just to make sure nothing's missing. It's a silly thing to be alarmed about, but I have to check. However, as I run my hands across my thighs, I realize that I'm no longer wearing my sweat pants. In fact, I'm wearing a soft, silky, sky blue material. Looking over my torso, I realize I'm wearing a gown. My first reaction is, 'No. Shut up. This is not happening.' And I'm slowly freaking out.

I turn at the sound of someone approaching the entrance. I haven't had time to scan the room around me well, but from what I have seen it is very elaborately decorated. The door to this room is wreathed in woodwork that depicts various plants and vines, along with other celtic designs. But they aren't really celtic, are they? I suppose that's the best way I can really describe them. But the footsteps continue to advance toward the small room I am occupying.

A beautiful and willowy young woman enters the room. Her eyes focus directly on me, sitting upright in bed, and she looks like she might faint. The color rushes from her face and her eyes bulge in surprise. She nearly falls to the floor, either from panic or from a lack of knowing what exactly to do with herself in this situation, I'm not sure. But she stumbles back toward one of the ornately carved pillars and cries out, "_SHE'S AWAKE! COME! HELP ME!"_

Two armed guards, who are also tall and model-esque, scurry into the room with us. They are clad in full armor, but it looks more decorative than functional. And they are carrying long spears. At the sight of the armed men, I scramble away from them and try to sink into the headboard of the bed.

One of the guards reaches a hand out towards me, and speaks to me calmly, "_Do not fear, my lady. You are safe here. We will not harm you."_

The other guard turns to the first and says, "_I will get Lord Elrond. He will want to know at once."_

The first guard nods his approval. And I am left with one guard, and a strangely panicked girl. She turns to look at the guard and asks, "_What do we do with her? Nobody told me this could happen!"_

The first guard corrects his posture so that he is more relaxed, "_Many an age have we waited for this moment. It is a happy occasion, Nimrodelle."_

So this is Nimrodelle? She looks so… young- maybe even younger than me. But she looks unimpressed with the guard's answer, "_Does this mean I am going to have to clean later?"_

The guard offers her a slight smirk, but ignores her. I stare back at him, unsure how to react to their brief exchange. They are both speaking in another language, the same one I have heard in my dreams for the past few days. But I can understand them. And I'm not sure why.

Suddenly, an older man sweeps into the room, leading a trail of regal robes. He has long, flowing brunette hair and he wears an intricate circlet. His eyes find mine immediately, and I see the lines in his face relax. There is love in his eyes, and I know who he is in that moment. I find my voice, but it is quiet and raspy, "Dad?"

The man breaks into a smile and rushes toward me, enveloping me in his arms. He burries his hands in my hair and hides his face in my shoulder. I can feel the cool wetness of his tears as he cries. _"My daughter! Oh, Annewyn. My sweet darling girl. You are here with us! You have come home!"_

I'm unsure how to respond. I don't really know this man. But I have a deeply buried connection to him, and I'm not sure what to make of the aching feeling in my chest. So I bring my hands around his back and return the embrace. I pat his head slowly, wanting him not to hurt anymore. I want this man to be happy. And I don't understand any of these feelings. But I let myself comfort him. "It's ok. I'm here." I chant soothing words down at him, trying to help the situation.

But then another woman enters the room. She is very tall and pale, with long dark hair. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And when her blue eyes meet mine, a word springs from my mouth, "Arwen."

The woman smiles widely and lets loose a laugh that exclaims relief. She bursts toward me and begins to comb her hands over my face, my hair, my arms. Tears fall down her face, and I can tell that she can hardly believe I am real. "_My sweet little sister. You are here now. I am so happy, I cannot find the words to express these feelings."_

The older man in my arms lets his iron grip loosen around me, and sits up on the bed next to me. The woman, Arwen, looks to the man and laughs gloriously. "_It's alright, Father. Annewyn is here now."_

The man lets out a few chuckles, which are filled with a feeling of awe. But he seems to compose himself and turns to the other two people in the room, Nimrodelle and the guard. "_You may return to your duties. Please allow us some time in private."_

Nimrodelle turns to leave, but the guard lingers, "_My Lord Elrond, what should we say to the others?"_

Understanding the dilemma, Elrond answers definitively, "_Do not speak of this to anyone. I will make an announcement as soon as we are finished here."_

The guard bows in acceptance and turns on his heel to exit the room. I am left with the woman, Arwen, and her father, Elrond.

My gaze shifts awkwardly between them. I am not sure what to say. They stay silent, seemingly waiting for me. I shrug internally and let loose my first cannon, "So, you are my… family?"

Elrond looks concerned by my question, but Arwen recovers from in quickly. "_Yes, you are my sister. And this is our father, Lord Elrond. Why do you speak in the common tongue, Annewyn?"_

My eyebrows knit together in concern. I thought I was somehow speaking exactly like them. I thought that if I could understand them in this world, then I must somehow also be speaking like them. It was a stupid assumption, I now realize. So, I decide to reply honestly, "I-I don't know what language you are speaking."

Lord Elrond suddenly becomes very serious, but he replies to me in a dialect similar to my own. And I know he is speaking in 'common tongue' for my benefit, "And yet you understand us, Annewyn?"

I feel uneasy, knowing that they keep saying my name because they are afraid I will forget it. "Yes, I understand what you're saying. But I'm not sure how I know those strange words. I am not familiar with them… or anything else, really."

Elrond's expression has not changed, "What do you fail to remember?"

I sigh slowly, looking around at the designs on the walls. There is a porch on the other side of the room, and it looks out over a scenic waterfall. It is eerily similar to the one I drew back home, only two days before. I revert my attention back to the man before me, "I honestly do not remember anything… But some things feel very… familiar to me."

Arwen and Elrond do not reply, so I decide to continue, "How is it that I know who you are, and I recognized many things about this place… But I do not remember any of it? Is this… even real?"

Elrond reaches a hand out towards me and cups my hands in his own, "This is very real, my darling daughter. You have been asleep for many ages. But it seems the darkness that grows in Mordor has awoken you. Galadriel had promised me you would serve a much bigger purpose in the fate of Middle Earth. But I had not imagined your fate would be tied to the ring."

I frown in frustration, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Another, more peaceful and warm, voice interrupts my panic. "_You have awoken, Annewyn. I have been waiting."_

Elrond turns around to meet the newcomer, "_My Lady Galadriel, we had not expected you so soon."_

Galadriel smiles down at Elrond and answers, "_Nor had I, Lord Elrond. But I had a strong urge to come here. I believe it is fate that has brought me to you at this very moment, to guide your daughter in this time of uncertainty."_

Elrond bows from his position and turns back to me, "This is the Lady Galadriel, of Lorien. You have met briefly before, when you were very young. She has strong inclinations as to what the purpose of this curse must be."

Galadriel interrupted, "_Not a curse, Lord Elrond. But rather…it is a singular fate. And it is entirely her own."_

"What does that mean?" I ask, not really getting anywhere closer to understanding my situation.

Galadriel answered me in the common tongue, "It means, my dear Annewyn, that you have a part to play in the salvation of our world."

PS: So, just going to give you a small timeline. According to the lotr wiki: The quest for the ring was around TA 3018, Arwen was born TA 241, Legolas was born around TA 1000, and Biblo's quest with the ring started around TA 2941. So, I'm going to make Annewyn's birth around TA 2000. That makes her younger than the other major elves in the story, but still old enough to have been around during the quest for Erebor.

If you don't agree with any of this, that's fine. I'm writing fanfiction because I love it. I'm not writing it to be a Tolkien expert, or to please anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Cut From Marble

Chapter 2: Princess Cut From Marble

~This chapter is named after: Yellow Flicker Beat- Lorde. ~

In response to all asshole reviews ((present and future)), I will direct you here:

Blurb: Hi everyone. So, I would really like to restate something I said in the previous chapter. _I am not a Tolkien expert. _If you don't like something about the story, then go write one yourself. ((It is crazy to me how the people who review negatively are always the people who have NEVER WRITTEN A STORY ABOUT THIS THEMSELVES)). I am writing because I know I have a good story idea, and I am not going to let myself be bullied by (picky and negative) reviews. This is the **entire reason I have stayed far away from LOTR fanfiction.** If you want something that is correct, it isn't this story. If you write something in the reviews about how you think names or places should be changed, I am **not going to respond to you privately.** I don't know how much clearer I can be about this. But I have to put up some sort of boundaries up so the Tolkien fanatics don't drive me crazy.

I totally understand that you love Tolkien's world and you want it to be represented accurately. But that is not my goal here. In fact, it is really unfair and UNREALISTIC to hold _anyone who writes fanfiction_ to that standard. (Unless it is Peter Jackson himself. Good lord). So, if you can't handle aspects of the story, I'm asking you to **please move on to another one.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE THINGS JUST BECAUSE THEY **_**BOTHER**_** YOU. **I'm not writing this story for you. I'm writing it for me. And if I like it, it's staying.

Also, if you have the time to MICROMANAGE my story, then you either have _a big problem, _or_ NO LIFE._ (Lets be real, guys).

I'm really sorry if you read that and it doesn't apply to you. But I already have people messaging me about the logistics of my story (and I published it last night). You guys need to _CALM DOWN, and read the story for what it is: A STORY. _

Goodness gracious. Ok, thank you, bye.

PS: I cannot believe I had to even fucking write that shit down. God damn shit, you guys.

(I'm really nice, I promise. Think Jamie Sullivan from A Walk To Remember. Basically. Me.

Sorry if I scared you!)

I really appreciate the other reviews! And I try to answer them all. You guys have been very encouraging, and I love you for that.

-Chelsea

Begin:

Arwen has been called away. But I'm still here, in this dream world, with Galadriel and Elrond…. My father. It's crazy for me to think I could have another family, in another world. But they are trying to explain everything to me.

"You went into a coma, Annewyn. It happened around the time of the Battle of Five Armies. Smaug was defeated, and Erebor retaken. But it was also a time of great darkness. Sauron returned, and as he rebuilt his strength, so did your strength wane. It seemed to me that you had fallen ill, and it had something to do with Sauron's return," Elrond explains.

"I don't understand, who is Sauron?"

Galadriel's face grows grave, "He has long been the enemy to all who live in Middle Earth. We had thought, for some time, that he had been vanquished. But he was merely in hiding, and his forces have grown. He now holds dominion over the lands of Mordor. Thousands of orcs and other fowl creatures follow his every command. It is a shadow and threat we can no longer ignore."

"What does he have to do with me?"

Elrond looked from me to Galadriel, unsure how to answer my question. Galadriel answers me patiently, "You are special, Annewyn. Your blood is very unique. It holds healing properties unseen by the Eldar before your birth."

"Wait, my blood can heal people?"

Elrond looked down at me with a softened expression, "Yes. We discovered it when you were very young. You were hiking in the wilderness beyond Imladris with Arwen. This was during a time when dangers had not yet crossed into our borders. I was not there when it occurred, but Arwen has described the incident to me. As I understand, you did not see where you were walking and you were… very distracted. Arwen had been laughing with you about something. And as you turned to look at her, you lost your footing. You fell nearly five stories down the edge of the rock face. Arwen thought you were dead, but when she reached you there were no marks to be found. You awoke only a few short minutes later, as if nothing had happened. When Arwen told me of this, I sent for the Lady Galadriel immediately."

Galadriel picked up after my father, "During this time, I forsaw that you would have a great purpose for our world. But I was unsure how. It was clear to me that you had a special gift. But we did not anticipate you would leave us, as you did, during the resurrection of Sauron."

"But if I am back now, what exactly does that mean?"

Elrond's mouth was firmly pressed into a thin line, "It seems you have been brought back here, at a time when you are most needed. There is a ring of power, the one ring that stands above all other rings of power. Sauron needs this ring in order to take over all of Middle Earth. If he were to take the ring for himself, all would be lost."

"Where is this ring?"

Galadriel smiled at me softly, understanding my concern, "It is safe, for now. The ring bearer has brought it here, to Imladris."

"Is that really a smart thing to do? Bring it here, I mean?"

Elrond nods, "The hobbit nearly died getting it here to us. Thankfully, Arwen brought him to you before he passed on and became a wraith like the other nine."

"You brought him to me? This ringbearer… hobbit?"

"Yes, your blood healed his wounds. He will feel the sting of the blade for the rest of his life, but he will live."

I look down at my hands, unsure how to ask the question. "And how exactly are you… collecting… the blood?"

Elrond squeezes my hands reassuringly, "We have not hurt you, Annewyn. You do not need to fear. However, the only way we know to get your blood is to… cut you. It is not the preferred method. But you heal as soon as your skin is pierced, and it can be difficult to even collect enough blood at times."

"Did you do this… before I went into a coma?"

Elrond nods reassuringly, "Only when it was needed, _my daugter._ And we never did so without your permission. You have always been willing."

"Oh…" I understand the situation a bit better now. But why me? How is this possible? "Why is my blood different than others? How did that happen?"

Galadriel answered, "I cannot tell you why your fate is so extraordinary, _my lady. _But I can tell you that the course of your life, though it may not be of your choosing, is vastly important to us all."

"And my other life? What about that? What about my family?"

Galadriel looks intrigued by my questions, "You have been elsewhere, _my child?_"

I nod aggressively, unsure what this means and a bit panicked. "Yes! I have a life. I have a family. I have a future there. Is that even real? How do I know which one is more real than the other?"

A look of understanding falls over Galadriel, "You have not been soul wandering, as I suspected. But rather, your soul has been to another world far from ours. You have been living another life throughout your absence of our own."

My eyes grow wide, "Is that even possible?"

Elrond answers, "It is unheard of in our histories, but it is not impossible."

"So then… both worlds are real? I'm living two lives?"

Galadriel looks sympathetic, "It is a lot to take in. But you will learn to navigate through this life."

I look up at her, "Will I ever go back?"

Galadriel considers this, "That depends. How is it that you came to us?"

I frown, thinking back through the hazy memories of my other self, "I was… sleeping. I fell asleep. I've been having dreams lately. And each time I dream, I end up here in this body."

"It is possible your time here is tied to your time in this other world. I would guess that, should you awaken in this other world, so too will you fall asleep here with us."

My eyes widen in disbelief, "You're telling me that when I go to sleep there, I'll end up here. And when I wake back up there, I'll fall asleep here? That's insane! I won't have control over where I am at any given moment!"

Elrond seeks to console me, "But you forget, you have a very special gift. Your blood will not allow you to be seriously injured."

Galadriel interrupts him, "I do not believe that is entirely true. There are ways to sever a body limb from limb, and leave it with no way to regenerate. You are not immune to death, Annewyn. But I can give you something that will keep you safe when your soul leaves us."

Galadriel reached into her long, flowing white sleeve, and pulled out a small pendant. The necklace displayed a bright and glowing sun, with a beautiful golden stone at its center. "This is the Stone of Anarya, which means Sun's Day. It has a special property, which places a force field around it's bearer. It will protect you and provide shelter to you when you cannot do so for yourself. You need not fear sleep in this world, _my child." _

She places the pendant in my hands, and I can't help but admire the gem with the tracing of my fingertips. "If I wear this now and wake up in my other life, I will fall asleep here… but I will not be harmed?"

Galadriel nods, "You will wake up here without injury. The stone will make sure of that."

I look up at her in awe, "Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I cannot tell you what a relief that is."

I'm not sure why I believe her so readily. But something in me is saying that I should trust this bright lady. I feel in my heart that I know her, and she is trying to help me.

Galadriel answers my thanks with a warm smile. Then, she turns to Elrond. "What of the council, _my friend?"_

Elrond lets a heavy sigh free, and answers, "We had just concluded our meeting when I was called here, to see Annewyn. It seems she awoke at the conclusion of our meeting."

Galadriel looks unsurprised, "It is as if your soul knew you would be needed here at this time. That is good to hear."

A sad look crosses over Elrond's features, "She will go with them, won't she?"

Galadriel does not miss a beat, "_Yes, Elrond. I'm afraid she will."_

Elrond's face remains grim, and I don't understand their exchange. "What do you mean? Where am I going?"

Elrond shifts uncomfortably, unsure how to begin telling me where my path will lead, "The ring cannot stay here in Imladris, Annewyn. It is not safe here. The hordes of Mordor will converge on this place. And we do not have the strength to combat him. No city in all of Middle Earth can contain the power of the ring. It must be destroyed. The council has decided that the ring bearer, and a handful of volunteers, will escort the ring to the Mountain."

"What mountain?"

"The ring cannot be undone by anything in this world, besides the fires that created it. Mount Doom is the birth place of the ring, and where it must go to be destroyed."

I hesitate, "Mount…Doom? Where is that?"

Elrond seems unable to answer me. He seems lost in thought. I can see in his eyes that he knows the danger of this mission. He does not want me to walk into this darkness.

Galadriel answers for him, "Mount Doom is in the heart of Sauron's lands. You will have to travel to Mordor, and through his dark armies, in order to rid the world of this danger."

I swallow hard, "You want me to go straight into enemy territory… to save the world?"

Despite the hilarity of such an unrealistic venture, nobody laughs. And my heart sinks. They are dead serious.

"You want me to go with them… because of my blood?"

Elrond nods, "You were born for just a time as this, _my darling daughter._ It is your destiny to help the ring bearer in this."

"And I can't just send them off with a vile of blood?"

Elrond chuckles, relieved to let off some of the pressure of the situation, "No, Annewyn. It does not work that way. Your blood loses its potentness with time. Therefore, if you were to die, no one would be able to harvest your blood for its healing qualities. It would be worthless as soon as your heart stopped beating."

I nod in understanding. My question had been more sarcastic than anything else, but the answer I received was helpful. I look up at my father, Lord Elrond, still not sure what to make of him as my family. But I let myself give into my determination, "When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger In My Eyes

Chapter 3: Stranger In My Eyes

~ This chapter is named after: Slowly Freaking Out- Skylar Grey.~

Blurb: Sorry about the rant last chapter. I just feel like I have to stand up for myself in that aspect. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. I am honestly super surprised at the reception my story is getting in such a short amount of time. It is inspiring me to write more.

Also, if you send me a review and I don't PM you, I might have replied in the reviews section itself. Otherwise I will post something here in the blurb. I love replying to you guys. :) If you are reading this story, we clearly come from kindred planets. And therefore, you are my people. 3 Bless you.

-Chelsea

Begin:

I'm standing here in front of a mirror, in the same room I was unconscious in for centuries. Apparently it's my room. I don't recognize it really. It must be stored as a very distant and mostly irrelevant memory. But what strikes me the most is my reflection.

I am not Anne.

I don't even know where to begin. What stares back at me is someone I have never seen before in my life. She is someone too beautiful for me to ever have imagined. She is tall, perhaps shorter than the others of this world I have seen, but still much taller than Anne. Her features are more angular, and her hair has a long, golden brown texture. She looks much more regal than I feel. I struggle to find the similarities between this creature and myself. But then I meet the lady's eyes, and I'm stunned. Those are my eyes- Anne's eyes. The deep blue grey innocence I remember is still there. And I still have them. If my eyes are any indication, then my soul is clearly the same. Maybe I am still Anne.

Nimrodelle is here with me now. She reaches out towards me, fixing a stray button on my gown. "Lord Elrond wants you to look your best when he announces your return to the hall."

I look down at the dress, it's a light rose color with silver floral designs lining the edges. It's soft and flowy, like my new body, like Annewyn.

My stomach growls and I turn to Nimrodelle, a little surprised I should feel hunger at all. I state the obvious to her stupidly, "I'm hungry."

Nimrodelle laughs heartily, "I would imagine so. You haven't been eating much these days, what with you being out of commission and all."

That's right. You can't eat if you're in a coma. Swallowing is a problem for the unconscious. "How am I still alive, then?"

Nimrodelle looks to me and shrugs, "I'd guess it has something to do with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They both possess powerful magic. I'm sure they must have figured out some sort of spell, to keep you healthy."

I look away, suddenly uncomfortable. They were preventing me from becoming malnourished and… withering away.

"There now, all you need is a circlet."

Unsure what she means, I watch with hesitation as she opens and elaborate wooden box and pulls out a small crown-like object. It's more than beautiful, and I willingly bow my head towards Nimrodelle so she can help me place it correctly.

"This circlet, does it have any significance?"

Nimrodelle smiles, "Why yes, _my lady. _Many of the Eldar wear such ornaments. But this particular piece is much more elaborate. It is a sign of your station. You are Lord Elrond's daughter. And he is lord of Imladris. It is the closes thing we have had to a king for a long time. What with the only real Elven royalty left being in the Woodland realm."

I wasn't exactly sure what Nimrodelle was talking about, but I did pick up on one word in particular. "What did you say? That word- Elven?"

Nimrodelle's eyebrows raised significantly towards her hairline, "Goodness, Lady Annewyn. You really don't remember anything do you?"

I shake my head in defeat.

Nimrodelle nods, "It can't be helped at this point. But don't you worry, _my lady. _You will soon know all that you once you did! I'm certain of that. Just keep asking questions, as you have."

Nimrodelle forgets to answer my original question, and I nudge her, "What about that word? Elven? What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh yes. Well, we are Elves. There are many races in Middle Earth. The Eldar are one of the most precious and respected. We share similar traits to our kin, I'm sure that will become apparent to you soon. But there are also Dwarves, Wizards, Shire folk, Skin changers, Orcs, Goblins, Trolls… oh, and men. Must'n forget one."

I'm intrigued by Nimrodelle's long list, "There is a race of men?"

"Yes, _my lady. _The mortals are our allies. Most of the time, anyway."

I look at my reflection again, noticing the pointing angular features of my ears for the first time. My hand travels up to touch them lightly, and I find that they are extremely sensitive. Even my new body has its secrets.

What more does this world have in store for me?

XXXXX

I'm standing in a darkened, cobblestoned hall now. I can see the light from the dining hall, and I can hear Elrond as he addresses his guests. He has instructed me to enter the hall as soon as I am called. I am not sure how many people are inside, or how Elrond is going to break the news to them that I am awake. Nor do I know the full significance of this news. All I really know now is that I am valuable, and I can be of help in this dark time. But how will these people react? How many races are present? Will some resent that I have come back? I'm petrified by my anxious thoughts. And all I can do is wait, and listen.

The light tinkling of someone clinking their glass reaches my ears. Elves are subtle creatures, of this I have already picked up on. Elrond is addressing the crowd now, "My friends. It is with great sadness that we must convene here to answer the threat of Mordor. And I thank you for making the journey here, to Rivendale's humble halls. A conclusion has been made, and we will send the ring bearer into this darkness. But there is a light in this darkness. For I have great and joyous news."

My mouth goes dry as I listen to him speak. I will have to go in soon, "As many of you know, my daughter, Annewyn, fell into a deep slumber ages ago. She has been gone from us ever since. But the threat of this growing darkness has called to her. For she is no longer far away from us. My darling Annewyn, _come here, child."_

I don't react at first. My body is stiff with dread. But I force my foot forward, and somehow my body follows after it. And I am walking into the hall.

My eyes go immediately to Elrond, as he is holding his hands out to greet me from across the room. I don't look away from him. I can't sweep my gaze over the crowd. But I know that the hall is full. I can feel a hundred eyes on me.

But I keep walking, until I reach Elrond. He grasps my hand and looks out over the crowd. "My daughter! A little hope has been restored to us. For Annewyn will accompany the fellowship on their journey, providing her healing abilities to our quest."

The crowd, which was previously dead silent, burst out in cheers. I turn to look over them, and see that people are genuinely exhilarated. Companions pat each other on the back and smile, whooping and hollering my name.

"My Lady Annewyn, you are an ANGEL!"

"Thank you, my lady!"

"Our merry troupe has a chance! We will defeat this great evil!"

Never had I expected such a reaction. They must know more about my healing abilities than I do myself. But I notice that there are many races of people here. They all vary in size and shape, and each group seems to segregate themselves at different tables. They must have come here for the council Elrond had described to me earlier, the one that woke me up. They are united by this quest for the ring, for they will all be affected by the outcome.

But if all of these races know of me, and know of my healing abilities… how long have I truly been alive?

Arwen is sitting at a long table near my father, and she grabs for my hand, "Come, sit with me, _sister."_

I obey immediately, glad to revert my attention from the crowd. Sitting next to Arwen, I stare down at my table settings. The crowd has quieted down a bit, although they continue to speak amongst themselves. I turn to speak to Arwen as Elrond comes to sit down next to me. "What meal is this?"

"It is the evening meal. We traditionally gather here with guests at this time."

Evening. That means sleep. I will have to go to sleep soon. My hand finds the golden pendant at my neck. My eyes search the table to find Galadriel. She notices my gaze, and meets it with a smile.

I turn back to my plate. Grabbing whatever food is in front of me, I load my plate. I am still insanely hungry, and I haven't eaten a thing. This is not going to be polite or pretty, but I am ravenous.

There is a strange utensil near my plate, some sort of fork I suspect. I grab it eagerly and lay into my raspberry nut salad. As I shove a good portion into my mouth, I realize I probably look ridiculous to these people… the Eldar. My gaze shifts across the room self-consciously. And my eyes meet a broad shouldered, blond man with angular features to rival my own. He is staring at me with a mischievous grin on his face. But it is not menacing. In fact, there is warmth in his blue eyes.

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I blush scarlet, and guiltily chew on my leafy vegetables. I look up in his direction again, seemingly unable to help myself. And he is still watching me. From my peripheral vision, I can see that he is sitting with his kin. And he is of the Eldar, like me.

The odd expression on his face conveys some familiarity to me. But I do not recognize him. And I am not sure how to react. Apparently there is much I have forgotten about my old life.

XXXXX

The rest of dinner was relatively calm. Arwen kept me busy with question after question about my other life. And it was a bit alarming, because there were times when I had to concentrate very hard to remember bits and pieces in the details of my other life. Things seem to slip away when you spend a lot of time in one place.

Arwen escorted me back to my room when I the meal was finished. She helped me navigate my closet, and we found my sleeping gown. Elrond came in soon after I was dressed, and encouraged me to get into bed. I did as I was told and looked up at my family, head resting on my pillow.

"_Sleep, my darling daughter. _You will return here, and we will be ready for you when you do. The fellowship will not leave without you."

I shoot him a weak smile, "But what if I don't wake up?"

Elrond's face softened, "We will do what we must, sweet girl. But I believe that you will come back to us. For you have a purpose here, and we need you."

I nod, a bit more comfortable now. Arwen sings to me in the beautifully strange language of my people. And I find that I cannot really concentrate on the words. For I am being called back. Sleep is claiming me, and I am slipping back to my other life.

My eyes darken, and my body becomes very still. When my eyelids flutter open, I am met with bright fluorescent lights. And I know that I am back.


	4. Chapter 4: Feels Like I've Come Home

Chapter 4: Feels Like I've Come Home

~This chapter is named after Feels Like Coming Home- Jetta.~

Begin:

There is a nurse standing near my bed. She's fiddling with the intravenous infusion machine, which is pumping fluids into my veins. I croak out a moan, wanting to get her attention. She looks down at me with surprise, "Oh dear, you're awake! That's good news. My name is Fiona and I'm your nurse. You're in the hospital right now. You've been out a few hours. Your mom had an ambulance take you straight to the ER, and they admitted you for head trauma. Seems like you had a pretty bad fall. Here, look at my light. Good. Now follow my finger. Ok, can you squeeze my hands? Can you tell me your name?"

I do as I'm told, squeaking out replies as necessary. She assesses me quickly and then makes her way toward the door, "I'll call your mom. We just sent her down to the Café so she could get something to eat. You aren't in critical condition or anything, so we'll probably discharge you this afternoon."

I don't reply, and she leaves me to myself. Looking down at myself, I notice the hospital gown and the id bands on my wrist. I feel so dehumanized in this get-up. I sit up, looking for something to drink. The nurse must have left me this water, because it's on the table near me with a straw. I sip the cool liquid thirstily. I feel like I've been out for days.

And then I remember. My dreams, the ring, the Eldar, my other family…

I look around the room frantically, as if I would be able to see them in them somewhere here with me. The dream was so real. I felt like I was there. I could feel things, hear things, and interact with the people there. But parts of it are… fuzzy.

Mom bursts into the room, "Annie! They told me you would wake up eventually, but I never expected it to be so soon. Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything, cupcake?"

She scurries around the room, fixing my blankets and touching me lightly at every opportunity. It's like she's afraid I'm not really here.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just want to go home."

XXXXX

I have officially been discharged. And now I'm in the passenger seat of my mom's Land Rover. She has been knit-picking me all afternoon. She went as far as trying to buckle me up, but I shooed her away.

"What do you want to eat for supper?"

I look over at Mom, she's facing forward so she can see the road. I shrug in response, "I don't care. Salmon is fine."

Mom nods, "Alright, salmon and couscous? We can do that. Is there a movie you want me to see? We can watch one tonight."

I'm surprised by her willingness to watch a movie with me. Usually she's too tired to watch anything with me. And she knows I love films. I always have a good recommendation for her. I smile to myself, knowing she is probably exhausted and just wants to spend more time with me after that scare in the kitchen. "We could watch Austenland. You would really like that one."

"Austenland? What's that about?"

Searching my brain for an explanation that doesn't sound completely foolish, I resort to an answer, "It's about this woman who is obsessed with Jane Austen. She spends her life savings to go to this place where they have actors pretend like they are in a Jane Austen novel. She gets to be part of the book in a way, I guess. It's really funny. And it went to a few film festivals."

Mom seems content with that option, "That sounds interesting. Did you show me a trailer like that a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, lets do that one."

Silence fills the car, and Mom doesn't say anything for a while, "So, have you heard anything from Cosette? Is she coming here for the weekend?"

My parents are divorced. They have been for a long time. But recently, my younger sister moved to live with my dad. She got sick of putting up with my step-dad, who has a bit of a temper. Peter isn't a bad guy, but his personality definitely clashes with my sibling's. It made for a stressful environment, and she couldn't handle it anymore. Not to mention the difficulty she was having at her new high school. As a freshman, she hadn't transitioned well. So there were a lot of reasons for her to want to move.

Now, my sister goes to a new high school near Walla Walla, Washington. She lives with my dad and has more independence, what with her own car and new friends. She's happier there, away from Peter.

I don't really blame her. I've had my difficulties with Peter too. But I love my mom too much not to visit. I can tolerate Peter, if it means I get to spend time with my mom. But thankfully, I'm usually away at college, Northwestern University.

You see, college is in Kirland, and mom lives in Seattle. So we're really just kind of spread all over the state. But I don't mind driving, even if it is raining cats and dogs. I would travel forever to get to my mom. I love her more than life itself! Not that a 20 minute drive is that bad, between Kirkland and Seattle. It's driving from that area of the state to Walla Walla that worries me. Cosette isn't a confident or safe driver yet, so I'm not really sure what my mom expects. She can't drive five hours on her own right now. Especially in the pouring rain.

We're home now, and Mom pulls up to the driveway of our two-story suburban home. She scrambles out of the car as soon as it's in park. "No, stay there. I need to help you out!"

XXXXX

We're sitting on the couch in the living room now. I finished my salmon a few minutes ago, and now I have my sketchbook in hand. I'm barely watching the movie, but mom is enraptured by it. She keeps asking me questions, trying to make me spoil the ending for her. She doesn't like surprises.

Peter already retreated to the master bedroom, so we're left in peace. I laugh with her when appropriate, and answer her questions with brief remarks. But my attention is really on my drawings. Right now I'm focused on drawing my bedroom in Imladris. It seemed like a fitting place to start, seeing as I spent so much time there the last few centuries. Or… how Annewyn spent so much time there.

It is strange to separate myself from the Elven lady Annewyn. Her life just seems so congruent with my own. And the realistic-ness of my dream is hard to ignore.

The movie finishes more quickly than I expected, and mom yawns. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. What are you going to do? Stay up longer?"

I look down at my drawing, knowing that sleep will bring me back to this place. "No, I think I'll go to bed now."

She presses a kiss to my forehead, and I squeeze her small frame into a hug. Releasing my mom, I say, "I love you, Mama Bear."

"I love you too, Annie. You come and get me if you need anything. Night night."

I wander into my room and flip on the light switch, looking at the space with new eyes. The drawings on the wall seem so eerily similar to what I experienced in my dream, that I wonder if I was drawing them from memory rather than imagination. Adding the new drawing of my room to the collection, I step back to look at the images as a whole. I have drawn many objects and scenic views, but no people. I decide then that Arwen and Elrond need to be added to my collection. It only seems right that they would be the first people I draw from this realm… my family.

I sit down at my desk and begin drawing, forgetting all about my plans for sleep. And as I am finishing up my drawing of Elrond, I feel my eyelids start to grow heavy. My head bobs a bit as sleep lingers close to me. And then, as if I no longer have control over my limbs, my head rests softly on the wood table. And I'm soon fast asleep.

I awaken to find myself staring up at Nimrodelle. She is shaking me softly. "Wake up, _my lady! _It's morning. You should be up by now."

I yawn and sit up in response. She tosses a gown in my direction and it lands at the foot of my bed. The motion awakens me a bit, and I look at Nimrodelle more critically.

Wait… am I really back here? It worked! Oh my god! I'm back!

I leap up out of bed and wrap my arms around Nimrodelle, "It is so good to see you, Nimrodelle! I thought I might never come back here!"

As soon as I release her, Nimrodelle shoots me a concerned look, "Are you feeling well, _Lady Annewyn?_"

But realization seems to hit her, and her mouth forms a slight 'O', "Ohhh, I understand. You were in that other world, weren't you? Elrond had explained to the staff your special situation. But I must admit, I didn't quite get his meaning."

I smile back at her, "Yes, I am here now. And it is a surprise to me. How have things been?"

Nimrodelle looks me over, "You have only been asleep a few hours, _my lady._ You have not missed anything."

Relieved, I nod in recognition. Then, I grab for my gown and begin changing. Nimrodelle helps me into the new, royal purple gown. It looks a bit less elaborate than other gowns, but it is still regal. The gown just seems more like a functional piece of clothing, rather than a statement of rank.

Nimrodelle explains the gown to me, "Lord Elrond asked that you be dressed in a style that was more casual. I am not sure why exactly, but I believe there is someone you are meant to meet with."

As soon as I was presentable, Nimrodelle led me out of the room and through the weaving corridors of Imladris. We met Elrond at the base of a long flight of stairs, leading out to the edge of the palace-like structure. I noticed that this portion of the palace was very open, and most of the nature surrounding us was visible here.

Elrond met me with an embrace, "_Annewyn, my child. I am glad you have returned to us."_

I return the hug and step back to look up at him, "As am I, Father."

It is a weird feeling for me to call him this, but the words please him immensely. "Come! There are those I wish for you to meet."

Following him down more flights of stairs, I forget completely about Nimrodelle's presence and focus on Elrond. Nimrodelle must have excused herself earlier because we are alone now. "Who am I meeting?"

Elrond smiled broadly, "Your future companions, Annewyn. The fellowship deserves an introduction to their newest member."

My heartbeat quickens at the idea of meeting the people who will brave the dangers of this world with me. What if they don't like me? What if I am too weak for them? Will they have to pick up my slack? Will they resent me?

But all of my thoughts are pushed away when I see the fellowship at the base of another level of the palace. We are outdoors, surrounded by a vast garden of various trees and plants. But the center of this level is covered in cobblestone, and the fellowship has gathered here. They are intermingling amongst themselves quietly, and my eyes sweep over them.

There are two men amongst them, one seeming older than the other, and stalkier. The other carries himself in a regal manner, but he has the appearance of a vagabond. There are also three small creatures with them. They look almost like children, but I can tell with further inspection that they are much older than children. There is also a short, browny man with a full beard. He is taller than the four small men, but he is still significantly smaller than the rest of the company. And then there is the man I saw in the dining hall last night. He is the only one of the Eldar among them, and he looks up immediately upon hearing our approach.

Elrond interrupted their individual conversations, "Good morning, _my friends._ I have brought my daughter, Annewyn, to meet with you all. She will be accompanying you on your journey."

For some reason, I felt the need to courtesy. Giving into the urge, I gave into my instincts and let myself bow towards them. The men in front of me did not find this action strange. They began offering their own welcomes towards, but they all spoke at once and over each other. A disorganized jumble of hellos met my ears, and I laughed in response.

Elrond tried to calm down the company, "One at a time! I am glad of your enthusiasm in welcoming my daughter into your fellowship, but we must go about this more cordially."

The fellowship were silent, as each member patiently awaited their turn for introduction. Elrond motioned toward the larger man in the company, "Boromir, this is my daughter."

Boromir saluted me in a formal fashion, "Lady Annewyn, I am pleased to hear you will be accompanying us on this quest. And I commend you for your bravery."

I nod in thanks, and the next man steps forward. He bowed low before me, but in the most kingly fashion I had ever seen, "My Lady, I am Aragorn. Elrond has told me of your memory, and it pains me to know you no longer remember me. But there will be plenty of time to fill in the gaps on our journey. I cannot promise your safety, but I will do all that I can to protect you."

I look over the man before me, "We have met before, Lord Aragorn?"

Aragorn chuckles slightly, "I am no Lord, _my lady. _But yes, _I have a long history with your family."_

I nod, accepting his brief explanation. But I am fascinated by the way he intermingles the common tongue with the language of the Eldar. This man must have spent a lot of time with my kin. Perhaps with my own family? I will have to ask him privately.

The next man stepped forward, but he was very small. His height did not fool me, though. The small man exclaimed enthusiastically, "I am Peregrin Took of the Shire. And you may call me Pippin. I'm pleased to meet you, my lady!"

Another small man took over, "And I am Merry. We are hobbits, my lady- Shire Folk. You may not remember this, what with your sleeping for so long and all."

I smile down at them, "Thank you, Merry and Pippin. I am grateful for your warmth, and for your explanation. I admit that I had not known what to make of you until you stated this. Forgive my memory."

"We would not fault you for that, my lady. You are far too fair to be meaning any offense to us. I am Samwise Gamgee. And this is Mr. Frodo Baggins."

I look over the next two hobbits, "I see, it is nice to meet you Samwise… Frodo." I reach my hand out to shake the hands of the four hobbits. And when Ir each my hand out to Frodo, he seems to be the only one who hesitates a bit.

"Mr. Frodo Baggins? You need not fear me, kind sir." I try to reassure him.

Frodo smiles up at me, "Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to seem skittish. My journey has been a long one, and I am eager for it to come to an end."

The regal man, Aragorn, steps in to explain, "Frodo is our ring bearer, my lady. He carries the weight himself, and it takes a toll on him."

I look down at the hobbit in concern. Crouching down to meet his eye level, I look squarely at Frodo, "I will do what I can to help you with this heavy burden, Mr. Frodo."

Fodo nods, "Thank you, my lady. But Frodo is fine. I have no need for formalities, as a humble hobbit."

I smile, "Of course, Frodo."

Still in a crouched position near Frodo, I hear a man clear his through roughly next to me. I turn my head to see the short, bulky man with the large beard observing me. I do not correct my stance, choosing instead to stay at eye level with this man. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin. Should you ever need my assistance, fair lady, I am the dwarf for the job!"

I let out a short laugh, "I believe you, Gimli. You say you are a dwarf? Forgive me, but your race escapes my memory as well."

"Never fear, my lady! Our axes are sharp and our iron brawn! You may rely on my honor as a Dwarf!"

Gimli seems to be done with his introduction, as he does not continue speaking. But I hesitate to stand up from my position, because I know who is next. Despite my efforts to prolong my meeting with this next fellowship member, a gentle male voice interrupts the silence, "_My lady_."

Not looking up at the Elf to Gimli's right, I stand up straight. When I finally do meet his steel blue eyes, his expression is soft. My heart betrays me, and beats faster. I will it to stay silent, afraid the Elf can somehow hear my heart beating. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil in the Woodland Realm." He hesitates slightly, "Do you remember me, _my lady_?"

My eyes sweep over his figure, soaking in the site of him. I wrack my brain for an explanation. Why do I feel so nervous? Do I know him? I don't recognize him- apart from the dining hall. He clearly knows me… but I just… don't. I manage to squeak out, "I am not sure."

Legolas' eyes sadden at my response. But he continues, "Do not think too much of it. We will begin again."

I can only manage a nod, my eyes glued to his.

Elrond took my silence as an opportunity to continue speaking, "Where is Gandalf now?"

Legolas' eyes do not leave mine as he answers my father, "_Mithrandir is speaking with the lady Galadriel, my lord."_

_ "Of course. Thank you, Legolas._ Annewyn, I would like you to stay with the fellowship throughout the day. They will be weapons training and I do not want you to miss out."

I tear my eyes from Legolas to look up at my father, "Weapons?"

_"Yes, my lady. We must prepare. The journey will be long and full of unknown dangers,"_ Legolas answers me.

"But when do we leave?"

Elrond sends me a small smile, "It is good you are eager, Annewyn. But the fellowship will not depart until December the 25th. You need time to prepare for such a journey."

"And what weapons are you referring to? Have I done this before?"

Elrond nods, "Legolas taught you archery before you left us. You have spent many months training with him."

My eyes dart to Legolas, who is searching my face for some sign of recognition. But all I fear is a nervous panic. I shake my head in disbelief, "I can't shoot arrows. That just doesn't happen."

Legolas' brows knit together, "_Nay, my lady. You are very skilled."_

Now I'm frustrated, "But that is… insane! I've never done anything so aggressive in my life!"

Elrond responds, "This is another life, _my daughter._ You may not remember, but it is so."

I fall silent, unsure how to respond to him. Legolas seeks to reassure me, "I am a good teacher, _my lady._ Should you have forgotten, you will learn quickly."

Feeling completely defeated, I can't help but stare up at Legolas with wide eyes. I do not know how this weapons training will go, and I am afraid. But it's strange because I am not afraid of the weapons themselves. I am afraid of spending more time with Legolas. He scares me. Not in an impending sense of doom sort of way, but in a nervous fright sort of way. And I'm not sure why.


End file.
